Shepard
by DakotaBeor
Summary: Can you only cheat death once? 'Everything that makes you shepard... will die' FEM!Shep/Garrus
1. Chapter 1

**Shepard**

**Chapter 1**

Earths defiance was never fully recognised during the war; People, Colonies and soldiers all ignored the raw beauty of the planet and focused on the deaths and losses which flowed from it. But it was being acknowledged now. As the citadel hovered over the infamous city of London a single female figure pushed herself from the cold metal platform; Her hands leaving streaks of crimson blood as she did.

She was Shepard. Savoir of the Citadel, The first human spectre, The war hero. The survivor. The only human in the whole of the galaxy whose name instilled fear in their enemies, A woman who had a tendency to cheat death and tempt fate. The blonde haired commander struggled to stand, One of her spare hands locked across her side as the crimson blood; her life force… flowed through her fingers. Sighing Shepard lifted her deep blue eyes upwards, Allowing the pure white light which seeped from the beam of the crucible to the citadel to splash across her face.

The war hero's face was painted with pain, Two large cuts spread across her dried lips like the parched surface of Tuchunka, Her lips parted ever so slightly alike the worlds cracked hot clay surface longing for water. Blood slipped down her chin as the woman used her tongue to lick it up and away, Flinching at the raw taste it carried. Her forehead was also covered in a thin layer of sweat and blood, Her blonde hair matted over the area where the wound had been inflicted.

Stepping forwards on shaky feet the commander found her moth dropping ever so slightly as the sight which she was met by. Her deep blue eyes glimmered as the light from earth's upper atmosphere reflected onto her watery iris's. The planet had never looked so strong and mighty. As the reapers circled the space around her, fleets which ranged from the Geth to the alliance worked in harmony as they took them down one at a time. The planet meanwhile loomed threateningly over the citadel as the burning red of fire highlighted the main cities of the world which were under attack. Constant flashes from the people who fought making it look as if the Earth was twinkling with some kind of sick beauty.

"Or you can control us"

Shepard eyes blinked twice as she realised she had drifted off into yet another reverie, The young image of a boy stood before her brimming with the innocence a youngling like himself was expected to carry. Allowing her shoulders to sag ever so slightly the soldier glanced over towards the left, Where an eerie blue glow highlighted her second option to stopping the reapers.

"So the illusive man was right…" Shepard coughed meekly as she eyed the contraption,

"Yes but he would never have been able to control it" The catalyst snapped back ever so slightly, His eyes glancing up towards the Shepard of humanity once again.

"But neither will i-"

"You Shepard are an exception- You have a strong enough will power to withstand the harbingers influences… Just like you are now" The young boy smiled as he began to slowly walk towards the blue area of the citadel, A metallic bridge extending outwards to either side as if he already knew the woman's answer from behind him.

"What do you mean-"

"You have withstood indoctrination for almost 4 years now… Is that not enough proof" The catalyst sighed as it turned back to the blonde, Who's blood slowly seeped through her fingers, "You can control the reapers… But everything that makes you will die…"

The blonde nodded once as she raised her head higher than before, Her eyes fluttering closed ever so slightly as he thoughts slipped back to the two dead bodies she had left behind to make it here. As she thought of her old crew mates. Her friends. Her…. Garrus.

"_And if I'm in that bar… and you're not… I'll always be looking down… you will never be alone"_

How true those words were.

"You don't look scared" The catalyst questioned with curiosity, "Why is that?"

"Because I already knew I wasn't going to see the end result from this mission" Shepard revealed truthfully as she gripped the arc pistol in her hand, given to her by Tali. Allowing her eyes to fly open once again the commander took a strong step forwards, Her eyes locked on the left as she walked past the young boy before her.

"This is a hard choice for you Shepard…"

"No- It isn't-" The woman looked up towards Earth once again, "I thought I could destroy all synthetic life but… They feel just as us"

"I don't understand… Synthetics are simply designed to obey-"

"No" Shepard interrupted as it became her turn to run this conversation, "No- Synthetics have the potential for so much more…"

"Choosing to destroy would delete your AI… EDI" The catalyst smirked ever so slightly as its image brushed off its clothes as if it was dirty. Shepard growled softly within her throat, Just like she had seen and heard Garrus do so many times before.

"That would be murder"

"You confuse me Shepard" The catalyst muttered as it stepped backwards,

The blonde snapped her eyes away she marched up the small ramp and towards the controls for the reapers, Images of the illusive man flashing before her eyes as she did so. He was a sick man, One which had been trouble from the start of it all. Someone who was under the influence of the reapers. Prehaps they were influcing her too. Glancing back to the Catalyst the little blue image had dissipaited into nothing, Leaving her alone with only the emptiness of space as company.

"Oh Garrus… I could really do with…- ARGH!" The blonde clutched her side as her knee's buckled from her weight, sending the woman's small yet strong body crashing to the metal platform once again. The woman's head smacked against the floor as dark spots pranced across her vision, her strong hold on life slowly slipping away as her willpower lingered a little too long in the past.

Removing her blood caked hand Shepard extended it outwards towards the control section before her, Her eyes shimmering as her eyelids fluttered closed.

"No… not yet… too…soon" Removing her blood caked hand Shepard extended it outwards towards the control section before her, Her eyes shimmering as her eyelids fluttered closed. The last thing she saw was the battle for Earth raging over her in the dark oblivion of space.

_"Shepard" Garrus's mandibles twitched into what the woman recognised as a smile, Stumbling forwards the commander wrapped her arms tightly around the taurians neck as she held him close. Surprising both of them at her sudden lax of control on her emotions,_

_"Garrus… This is it isn't it?" The blonde whispered into the alien's neck as she refrained from opening her eyes. The ex c-sec officer found himself in his commanding officers room for the last moment of peace before the war the next day. Before the moment of truth. Before the crucible fired. Slowly the taurian allowed his long arms to wrap protectively around the human, His talons wrapping together as he embraced her for the first time in a while._

_"Its what?-"_

_"What are our chances Garrus" The blonde murmured as she sighed in resentment cutting him off from his own thoughts. This wasn't Shepard. This wasn't her. "God I hate them bloody reapers"_

_"No- Shepard" The taurian declared as he pulled the woman away; much to his own resentment, Her eyes opening to reveal an abundance of hope reflecting across her iris's. "This isn't it… Were going to drag the reapers to hell and watch them burn….and…" The taurian stuttered slightly as he brought one of his talon up to scratch away at his mandible, "then you and me are going on a date"_

_Garrus felt relieved as a large grin began to tug at the end of the woman's lips he stood before, His own worried falling away as they stood in front of each other, too close for a normal friendship. Her eyes glistened with humor as she stepped back and leant heavily onto one of her hips. "Date Vakarian? Im beginning to think you're going soft on me"_

_"Not when its to go and see the largest supernova in the whole of the galaxy… don't worry- there's violence…"_

_"The violent death of a star eh? That sounds perfect" Shepard smiled as she sat back onto her bed, Her eyes locking with the Taurians unusually blue ones. The alien man lowered himself down so he was eye-level with his commander, A small feeling of accomplishment growing within his chest as he realised he had pushed back her doubts._

_"Its called Sirius" Garrus felt his mandible's twitch as he pressed his forehead against Shepard's, "I knew that sort of thing would appeal to you"_

The Commander opened her eyes once again, Surprising herself when a tear strolled down the side of her cheek. Pulling herself to her feet the woman marched the final two steps forwards, Her short bob of a hairstyle blowing the stray strands from her face as the eerie blue bolt of power hummed to life before her. Beckoning her hands to join it and control the reapers. Smirking and taking one last glance at Earth Shepard pushed her hands forwards, griping the energy as a pain sharper than she had ever felt embraced her body.

Gritting her teeth the blonde eyes fluttered shut once again as images flashed before her eyes of her friends. Joker, EDI, Miranda, Tali… Garrus…. They were just a few to name. For a second the woman could have sword she even saw Thane, Legion and Jack nodding in the horizon with her family standing beside them, The bright dying star Sirius burning brightly behind them as they watched. But within a blink of an eye they were gone, And instead there was darkness. The strong pain still coursing through her veins like liquid fire; Playing as a constant reminder to why she was there.

_"Shepard"_

It was the Harbringer. Although, Unlike all the other times she had heard his cruel cold voice it carried the recognisable feeling of fear. Smirking in the darkness, the commander coughed into her hand as the sensation of numbness began to claim her mind and body; Her heart aching as it tried in vain to carry on beating. The reapers presence grew stronger against her mind as their hissing and screeches filled her earths causing her eyes to flinch. They were fighting her, But like the Catalyst had said she was stronger.

"_Shepard what are you doing…" _

Slowly the darkness around her began to dissipate as her eyes flickered open once again, The blue beam had claimed her by now; Turning her hands a crisp black and blue like the Husks she had fought constantly for the past three years. She was dying, It wasn't like the first time though- After the first reaper attack she had been flung into the oblivion to die alone and from a lack of air. She knew it was happening and there was nothing she could do. But now, She had a reason for her death, And as the Spectre of Humanity she had a duty to protect the galaxy and her species. Feeling the reapers control begin to fade away the commander found it within her voice to whisper one last time.

"I… Im….." Shepard paused as she pushed her eyes tightly closed, The image of Sirius spurning to mind as she forced the reapers to obey to her will and crash into the star, "Assuming control"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_"Shepard…" The blonde spun her head to her name being called, the darkness that surrounded her proving to be suffocating as she peered into the shadows. _

_"Garrus?"_

_"Shepard! WHERE ARE YOU SHEPARD!"_

Slowly a blonde woman's eyes were pried open from her own will, The light which assaulted them causing her to flinch away and re-focus on her surroundings. Her vision was blurred, But she could just about make out a lab, Or rather a makeshift one; Shoddy screens attached to old slow running monitors caused a faint orange glow to fill the small tiled room. The lack of doors and poor quality of furniture suggested it wasn't exactly an impressive or secure facility, But instead a pop-up one; Concealed in poverty. Screwing her fist tightly shut the blonde looked away as her head pounded with whispers and screeches from what sounded like aliens, Their pained plea's causing her ears to ache with exertion.

"Theres… Activity" A voice muttered from in-front of her. The woman looked back as her senses slowly became more active, She could now deduce a person standing before her on the other-side of some sort of glass barrier… a tanks glass barrier. Widening her eyes the woman moved her hands outwards, They were slow and sluggish- Which was something probably being caused by the substance she was trapped in.

She was in water. She was in a water tank. Feeling her heart rate rise the woman brought her hands to her face, The familiarity of an oxygen mask was felt beneath her finger as she realised it clamped across her mouth and nose; Cutting into her skin tightly to prevent any leaks.

"Suprising… first time since it was salvaged from the ruins of the citadel" Another voice spoke as a figure joined its company before the tank. Peering at them with slight concern the woman felt a pulse of energy ripple through her arms, Something needed her control and it was powerful.

"That was 6 months ago though… I wonder if the subject is only in a short term awakening?"

"No-" The blonde gasped as she focused on the power growing in her hands,

"IT SPOKE!" The first figure exclaimed as it backed away ever so slightly, Another figure joined the second leaving all three to peer at their subject in curiosity.

"Maybe we should induce a coma?" The new addition proposed as it began to tap away at the screen beside it.

"No-"The second concluded, The blonde peered at the figure closer as she took in its appearance. Its neck was long- spindly, big bulging eyes peered at her with curiosity and anger as if it was getting its revenge for something that had happened. Not that she could remember anything except the will to breathe at that moment in time. "We should notify Sidonis"

"Sidonis would pull her out the medi-gel tube though- she's still healing!" The original figure spoke, However at an area further away.

"Who cares, All it will have is a few scars from them reapers-"

The blonde blinked as she screwed her fists tightly shut, She was fed up with them calling her it. Forcing the energy that had been building up outwards the woman screamed. A blue pulse expanded away from her body, sending a wall of energy into the glass of the tank and the figures which quarrelled before it. The glass surrounding her shattered upon impact, Sending the water like substance gushing outwards and onto the floor in an instant.

Falling to her knee's the blonde gasped as she pulled her mask away and stumbled forwards. Bringing a hand to her head the woman ran her fingers through her long blonde hair, something which she didn't seem familiar with. Glancing back to the floor she noted the three still bodies of men and an alien before turning and limping towards one of the slightly broken down doors. The room she was in smelt of dampness, Like someone had died in it and had been left to decompose on the same battered tile floor.

Following the corridor the woman's walking slowly became more normal, She was just about to pass into the next room when movement caught her attention from beside her. Freezing on the spot the blonde backed up as she stared at what looked like a reflection of herself; Her mouth falling slightly as she stared at what she saw.

She was standing, leaning heavily onto her right as her left leg was dragged behind slightly. She was wearing the remains of a black leather uniform, Half a logo still attached to her chest. Tares stretched her stomach and most of her arms exposing her pale skin which was ever so slightly wrinkled up from her time in the tank. Small scars spanned her face with an eerie blue glow to them, Bringing her hand up again the woman pulled her blonde fringe away from her face to stare at her facial scars in more detail. However she couldn't help but notice how long it was, Her hair was blonde with lighter highlight which hung lower than her shoulders. It was slowly drying into a dead straight style which caused it to already be an annoyance. It was as she pulled her hand through her hair however that she noticed the irregular patch on her skin.

Screeching ever so slightly the blonde stared down to the blackened burnt skin on the back of her palm, through it was the glow of bright blue veins, A strange power and strength originating from it.

_"WATCH OUT HUSKS!"_

_The woman ducked behind her nearest cover as she poked her eyes over the fragile crate, Her blue eyes locking on the target. A husk. Slowly the humanoid creature stalked forwards, It long spindly arms hanging by its side as it sneered and hissed at its fellow pack. Its skin was a thick burnt like substance, with blue vein criss-crossing its surface and to its eyes._

Gasping the blonde clutched at her head as she staggered into the corridors wall, Her eyes blurring as she felt a wave of nausea sweep over her. Whatever it was had brought back some of her memories, Basic ones at least. At least now she knew what that alien was in the lab- they were all scientists, Two humans and one salarian… but why were they testing on her?

"What…" She voiced as the woman recovered from her moment, "was that…"

"DOWN HERE- THE LAB!" A military like voice bellowed with a gravel effect, Eyes widening the blonde pushed her illness to the back of her mind as she dove for a small alcove in the wall, Her back spinning as she embraced her head and curled away from the scurry of feet.

"THEY RECKON SHE'S WOKEN UP!" The voice shouted again as the footfalls of five men slowly began to disappear and become fainter. Rolling out from her hiding place the woman smirked as she turned and began to jog down the way the men had come, Her eyes lighting up as she spotted a door still ajar but closing slowly. Bolting forwards with all the energy she had left the woman dropped and fell to the floor, Skidding along its tiled surface as she made it through the ever closing gap and into a… street. Hearing the metal clamp shut behind her the woman sat bolt upright, Panting her eyes widened with awe and beauty as she stepped down from the steps of a building.

"HEY WATCH IT!" A human barked as he walked straight into the dazed woman, Glancing across to him the blonde muttered her apologies before turning and following the flow of humans down a road, Her eyes never leaving the tall building which stood around her and the blurred screens of the television and advertisements they provided.

"Don't forget, we commemorate the great Commander Shepard this Saturday on the sixth month of her sacrifice-" An Asari voiced as it appeared on screen with a small image of a woman, Her hair was cut short into a small bob, Her eyes filled with blue orbs as she smiled into the camera. It was obviously a photo of the woman they called Commander Shepard… And an embarrassing one at it. "Less we never forget"

And what really astonished the blonde was the people's reactions around her, The flow stopped as the civilian's all looked up to the screen. Alien and humans alike, they all allowed their eyes to water ever so slightly as a small smile of success crept across their faces. But as soon as the advertisement disappeared so did the looks on people's faces, Businessmen returned to securing deals as the mothers returned to tending for their children.

"Hey-" The blonde called as she grabbed onto the same annoyed humans shoulder as before, Turning the dark haired man sighed as he grabbed his nose with his finger and thumb and sighed.

"What!" The annoyed human barked as he stared at the woman, His eyes wandering over her as he noticed her poor clothing. "If you're a beggar then I don't carry money-"

"No" The blonde shook her head frantically, "No I just was wondering what day it is today?"

"Are you joking?" The human asked as he smirked sadistically, "Because I don't have the time for jokes-"

"No, I- Uh- I need to know because that Shepard memorial is only…"

"Three days away yes?" The human interrupted as he glanced down at his watch and growled, "Im late- Bloody great!" The man turned and stormed off with the flow leaving the blonde to frown. If Saturday was three days away then that meant it was Wednesday. Shrugging the blonde carried on following the flow of people through the long street.

Spotting a small stall the woman decided she might as well go and buy some more suitable clothes, Otherwise she would attract attention too easily. Pushing her way through the bodies the blonde almost collapsed as she reached the wooden plank which held the products off the dirty ground. Glancing down at the attire the woman glanced up to the market seller as he watched her with a very sceptical eye.

"Do I know you?" The man asked as he leaned inwards with intimidation, The blonde woman gulped aloud as she glanced around at the other customers who also seemed to be watching her with anticipation. Swallowing the dry lump which had formed in her throat the woman leaned inwards with the same intimidation, Causing the man before her to raise an eyebrow.

"Alianna Amor… And you are?" The woman smirked with a dark twist as the man backed off and shrugged, instead turning to another new customer. Sighing the blonde dropped her façade as she glanced down at the women clothes beneath her fingers. That name was the only thing that she had in her head at that moment in time, and if that's the one she had picked she just had to stick to it.

Slipping her hands into the remnants of her pocked the woman searched for some credits, anything to buy the new clothes with. She was just about to give up when a shout from around the area she escaped tore through the air, Gasping 'Alianna' scooped up as many of the clothes she could find before turning and bolting off down the nearest alleyway; submerging herself into the darkness and away from the shouts of anger that followed.

"Garrus"

The taurian turned away from his window over looked the busiest part of Omega, His eyes locked with Tali's through her mask as he did. Walking forwards the Qurian sighed aloud as she played with the edges of her own suit, Her eyes catching a glance of the blur of screens which filled the small city like structure of omega behind them.

"Is this where you first met Shepard? After she had…"

"Come back alive?" The taurian suggested as he stepped away from the window, "Yes-"

"Is that why you want one of the memorial services to be here?" Tali question as she trod forwards slowly, The artificial light from the glowing screens outside casting her long shadow across the floor of the temporary apartment the taurian had hired.

"I don't want any memorial services" The taurian mumbled again as his mandibles twitched, His blue eyes locked with his omni-tool as he brought it up and began to tap away at the small text and images on the screen as he entered the nearest database. It was a new perk of the job with being a spectre, After Shepard saved the galaxy her whole team was made spectres to represent their races. Things had changed though, Spectres had access all areas and were actually _listened_ to by the _new_ council, any risk or concern raised was looked into with the upmost of care. Shepard had really changed everything in the galaxy.

"Garrus- Shepard… She is gone-"

"No-" The taurian declared as he allowed his omni-tool to fade away just as he smashed his fist into the desk before him, "I wont believe that until I see her-"

"The citadel exploded into a million pieces- There would be no…" Tali paused as she sighed. No-one could bring them to mention Shepard in their conversations now; they had all recognised their commander's death and respected it, Everyone but Garrus. Tali wanted to stick by the Taurian and help, but she knew there was no cheating death twice. The blonde commander had already tempted fate and performed an impossible miracle after the first time.

"Body?" Garrus corrected as he turned to face the Quarian, "Why don't you just say it Tali?"

"Don't you think we all miss Shepard as much as you Garrus?" Tali questioned as she ignored the Taurians last statement, "She was declared MIA last month…Search parties were called off… Even if she was alive do you think she would just hide and not come forwards?"

"Shepard doesn't like glory and recognition Tali" Garrus hushed as he turned back to the city scape; His eyes catching sight of one of the screens alight with the commanders face and a memorial date beneath it. The Taurian opened his mouth and flared his mandibles to speak again, But his eye piece however cut him off. Bleeping with alerts the piece of tech began zooming on a specific market area as an alert began to light up his screen. Catching his interest as well as the Quarians behind her.

"What is it?" Tali asked dropping the conversation as her omni-tool brought up the same data as Garrus's eye-piece,

"A disturbance- Best check it out" Garrus muttered as he reached around his back and pulled away a damages vindicator rifle, Its metal frame barely holding together even with his attempts at fixing it.

"You still have it?" Tali questioned as she watched the Taurian sigh,

"It may sound silly, But it's the only thing that's left-" Garrus admitted, But the creature shrugged as Tali smirked from beneath her mask.

"Carry on that and the Commander would think your getting all sentimental"

"Shut-up Quarian" Garrus chimed as he watched Tali bolt out the door, Smirking half-heartedly the taurian began to follow. His footsteps pausing as he turned and glanced back out to the cityscape before him.

"But maybe your right… Maybe I should let go now" Garrus murmured to himself, Glancing down to the rifle the taurian went to throw it to the ground but stopped himself, Instead he placed it onto his back once again and selected his Viper instead. A small smirk of concentrating filling his face as he moved out and to his next mission. Shooting things always helped.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Alianna sighed as she brought the hood of her newly acquired dark grey zippy above her head, Casting her features among shadows as the light blue emanated from the scars which graced her cheeks. Her eyes slowly fell to her stomach, Slowly the blondes hands move upwards and hovered over her abdomen as she pulled away the zippy and the remains of her old leather uniform below it to reveal a scar. It was long and looked deadly. The skin remained marred across the surface as it eventually blended into the rest of the skin- No trace of blue glowing veins anywhere. Maybe that was the reason they had been healing her, Any injury of the size which spanned her stomach would have been deadly.

Glancing down at her hands Alianna realised they were beginning to manipulate the same blue fire once again, Panicking she pulled her long sleeves back down over her hands to try and put them out. She had realised they were biotics, But how she had come to acquire them she had no idea. She also found herself struggling to control them as the power they created rubbed away against the back of her mind.

Feeling a slight chill sweep across her stomach the woman pulled back down the zippy, kicking one of the nearby waste bins as she did. Her fists screwed tightly shut so that her knuckles turned a stark white in her vain attempts to cease the blue glow which surrounded her.

Taking her mind off the obvious problem the woman turned her thoughts back onto the situation and surroundings before her. She was lost. With no memory. Being hunted by the people she had awoken with. The only thing she did know was the date. Her fake name. And that the amount of people rushing past the streets to her side were increasing as more and more business people wandered over to food stations and stalls. So it was obviously around midday- the only reason so many people would be heading for food during work.

At the thought of food the blonde's stomach growled in protest, She didn't know how long it had been since she'd eaten. Wrapping her arms around her abdomen once again the blonde tilted her head to the side the woman leaned herself up against the wall. Her eyes glaring out towards the other dark figures in the alleyway- Who's main entertainment was concealed in tight plastic bags. The ends of their cigarettes glowed a light orange as the bright smoke rose up into the air and into the air vents above them.

Another thing Alianna had noticed was the nature of the city. It was built as if it was inside or under the ground- The metallic sheen of the ceiling was enough evidence for that. However Alianna wasn't going to stand around and ask questions. She needed to get to the nearest authorities and quick.

With the thought of authority and command another tight pressure began to build in her skull as she gripped it tight with her hands. Her back sliding down the wall as she moaned in pain. She had already had enough of these vision things to know what was coming. With a bright flash her surroundings turned white as new ones developed before her.

_Eyes snapping open the blonde blinked twice slowly as she glanced around at her surroundings, Senses ringing with every step she took as she sauntered forwards. Dust filled the air as it floated down around her, Embers still alight on the floor as the once city which stood before her burned down to a crisp. She was in a room, Or what was a room. The windows and roof had been blown off and out completely, the only evidence of their existence being the little remains scattered across the floor._

_Before her were a range of men, women and aliens alike. All their eyes were trained on her as they crossed their arms and awaited eagerly for her to say something. Anything. A strange sense of leadership began to bubble away at the blondes chest as she smiled down at the people before her. _

_"We… Are the galaxies last hope-"_

Gasping the woman dug her nails deeper into her scalp as the pain from the vision resided leaving her drained and slightly confused. Pulling her legs up the woman sighed as she stared down to her newly damp trousers that she had just stolen. However unlike before, Something within her started to pull her from her depths of her despair. She shouldn't be acting like this, This… wasn't her- who-ever she was. She needed danger to thrive. And she needed it fast.

Smirking the blonde pulled herself off from the ground and brushed herself off, Her clothes already dirty from her experience. Feeling eyes on her Alianna tilted her head as she spotted a group of krogan, all crowded around one clasping cigarettes and small bags of powders in their hands while they taunted and kicked at an innocent quarian. Slowly the woman turned and began to wander over towards them. The new sense of leadership and desire for risk boiling within her blood, leading her onwards as she came to a silent stop before them. Their own tall frames towering over her own.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT HUMAN!" One of the older krogan males bellowed as he spat saliva over her partially concealed face. Bring her hand up slowly the woman wiped away the spit before raising her head ever so slightly; Her hood remaining pulled upwards as she did.

"You shouldn't be taking that- I thought Krogans were known for their battle hardy strength not their tolerance to pesky chemicals like this" Alianna snorted as she rolled her eyes and clenched her fists. A loud growl from the krogan around her however cut the woman off as they each snapped their wrists and stepped forwards with an intimidating effect, "Its not good for you- Especially beating up innocent taurians- Not good for your image-"

"What does it matter to you human…" The same Krogan asked again as his hands slowly slipped to the pistol which was attached to his side. Following his gaze the blonde smiled with confidence as her hands clenched tightly as the same power as before began to burn at her fists catching the groups attention as they went to reach for their weapons.

"Im just making sure you were aware-"

"I don't see no c-sec badge!" One of the younger Krogans bellowed as he pointed a finger towards her accusingly; Effectively releasing his grip on the wheezing Quarian allowing him to fall to the floor. Alianna shrugged and allowed the blue fire to continue to burn away.

"I don't even know who c-sec is…" The woman answered honestly as she stared at the Krogan. The males all glanced at each-other before barking with laughter, the nearest one slapping a hand on her shoulder as it bent over ever so slightly. Forcing on a smile Alianna laughed half-heartedly as she watched the males stop and continue with their devouring of the drugs and taunting the innocent.

"What would you know of Krogan drugs human" One of the other males snorted as it wobbled ever so slightly on its feet, A bottle of a non-human alcohol clutched within its small hands as it did. The Quarian brought its claws above its head as it cowered away from the Krogan surrounding it, The males eyes locking with Alianna's through the blue of his mask.

"STOP COWERING!" One of the nearest Krogans barked as it kicked the cowering man on the floor, causing him to grunt in pain and double over into the foetal position.

Feeling the need to protect the Quarian the woman decided to take their anger off him and onto her, Stepping forwards back towards the drunken Krogan the blonde snorted with laughter as she eyed the drugs, "I know enough to identify normal salt when I see it-" Alianna sighed with a small smirk,

The surrounding Krogan's smiles soon dropped as they began to growl with anger and rage, Their fists screwing up tightly as they glanced around at each-other. Punching a wall one of the males send dust pooling outwards around them all, Sticking to the area's of sweat which covered the blondes exposed forehead beneath the hood.

"YOU SHOULD TREAD LIGHTLY HUMAN!"

Alianna didn't care what the krogan had said. The adrenalin was already beginning to course through her as she smirked and looked the closest one in the eye.

"I will always tread lighter than you- Look at you- Krogan's- the largest and most disgusting species in the galaxy" Alianna smirked again however it was cut off as the nearest male charged into her; Catching her stomach as he forced her backwards and into the stone wall behind her. With an almighty crash the Krogan smashed the womans smaller body into the stone, Her head striking it with enough force to make her go all light headed. Swimming the blonde barely realised the fact that the Krogan had already began to repeatedly throw her against the stone, His fellow mates cheering him and begging for turns just behind. The Quarian meanwhile had been left alone long enough for him to jump to his feet and back away, Nodding once to the woman with respect before bolting out of the alleyway.

The taste of blood in her mouth caused Alianna to snap out of her reverie. Slowly the power within her began to build once more as the fire expanded up her arms and turned her body a shimmering blue. With a swipe of her hand the woman threw the krogan smashing her into the wall backwards and into the rest of the group. A large grunt erupting from the back of the males throat as he rolled about stunned. Falling to the floor the blonde wiped away the fresh blood which was already beginning to slip down her face from her nose. Blinking slowly Alianna pulled herself to her feet and out of the small puddles of water as she re-adjusted her hood,

"GET HER!"

Glancing upwards the blonde gulped aloud as the Krogan group climbed to their own feet and began to re-load their pistols. Turning on her heel the woman bolted to the left and straight towards the main light from the street, Her heart rate increasing exponentially as the shouts behind her carried on growing in volume.

Focusing on the pulse of energy through her veins the woman dived to the floor as one of the Krogans fired its powerful shot-gun, Its bullet tearing through the air just where he head used to be. With a flick of her hands the blonde manipulated the energy to cover herself and create a shield, At this rate she could hold off a direct hit with minimal damage. Clambering back to her feet from behind her shelter the woman emerged herself into the crowds once again, One hand extended outwards as she pushed her way past and through the ever clogged streets.

Men and Women alike of different species each grunted in displeasure as she pushed her way past, Her eyes wide and frantic as she glared at the last faces she was probably ever going to see. Stumbling forwards the woman casted a glance back in time to see the Krogan advancing at a steady rate, Their hands throwing people aside like they were worthless. Glancing up to the skyline again the woman identified a small raised platform which led off to a larger variety of shops. Slipping to the left she began to make her way towards the stairs, Her legs tiring as they were being over-worked.

"Garrus there's no sign of disruption here" Tali voiced as she wandered over to one of the shop stalls beside her, Her long fingers picking up a damaged omni-tool as she eyed it sceptically. "Maybe your tool is on the play-up again-"

"No- I re-calibrate it every night Tali do you think id let something as trivial as this slip" Garrus murmured from behind the Quarian as he glanced over towards a set of steps which led up to the higher raised platform. Below was the constant flurry of business men and women; Each slipping off back to work after their lunch hour had finished. "Although the same can't be said about you and that arc pistol"

The Quarian laughed as she turned to face the Taurian, Her hand screwing up tightly into a fist as she punched the man's armour with enough force to make him feel it, Wandering away from the stall the woman gazed up to the screen above them; The ghostly image of Shepard plastered across it as it listed her memorial date. "Its weird-"

"What is?" Garrus questioned as he wandered up behind the Quarian, Both their eyes staring at the light cheerful face of their once commanding officer.

"She never got any of this recognition when she was alive- Even the time after she came… back" Tali sighed as she turned back to her omni-tool, Her screen bringing up a data-log as she began to type frantically about the lack of disruption. Garrus allowed his head to fall ever so slightly as he turned to leave. However as they did a crash came from the stairs causing all their heads to turn.

Dashing across the ground towards them was a glowing woman, Her face and head concealed by a dark grey hoody and shadows as she manipulated what looked like advanced biotics. Garrus chuckled to himself as he stepped forwards and extended a hand outwards for the woman to stop. It looked like something Shepard would have done.

"Miss you cant run about using your biotics for no reason" Garrus warned as he stopped the woman with his arm, However as he did the woman snatched it away in a panic; Causing a few strands of long blonde hair to fall out from her hoodie.

"THIS ISNT FOR NO REASON!" The woman barked as she stared at the Taurian before her, Garrus frowned as he could have sworn she sounded like-

"THERE SHE IS!"

All heads snapped to the side as the group of Krogan made It to the top of the stairs, Their guns loaded as they fired a warning shot into the air. Bystanders screeched with fear as they scurried away from the area, dropping their shopping as they did. Backing away ever so slightly the blonde went to make a run for it when Garrus locked his hand on her shoulders once again.

"Your not going anyway-"

"But-" The woman pleaded again with the voice Garrus could have sworn he had heard before, However it sounded slightly off- as if something was missing within it to make it the one he knew. Sighing the taurian gestured Tali to step forwards as he turned fully to the woman before him.

"Do I know you?" The taurian questioned as he tried to peer through the darkness of the hood,

"Is that really the right thing to ask now?" The blonde questioned back as she glanced over towards the Krogan again, Her fists screwed tightly as he biotic field began to wary ever so slightly. Her legs shaking as they struggled to maintain her weight.

"Spectres!" One of the Krogan yelled as it raised its gun to the air and laughed, Tali frowned and pulled her arc pistol out towards them; Its end pointed directly at their leaders vulnerable part. Garrus glanced across to his friend once, His eyes narrowing on the speaker of the Krogan as they sauntered forwards as if they owned the land they walked on.

"What is it you want with her then lads?" Garrus questioned as he turned away from the blonde woman, The Krogan snorted with displeasure as he eyed past the Taurian and to the blonde.

"She dishonoured the Krogan race!" The male bellowed from the back. The blonde behind him shook her head as she pushed her way forwards past them, Her back arched upright as if she had found even more confidence than before. Strangely its sent his senses ringing as familiarity bombarded his mind.

"I did that to stop you from killing an innocent Quarian!" The blonde shouted back in defiance, Her sneaking to her face as she wiped away at it. Garrus watched as her hand then fell at her side away, Covered in the thick smear of blood. Tali tutted and stepped forwards in-line with the blonde woman beside her,

"PUT YOUR ARMS DOWN NOW!" Tali shouted as she kept her own on a constant steady,

"I WANT HER DEAD!" The lead Krogan bellowed as he stepped forwards, As he did the fellow members each stepped forwards meaning there was five in total, All their arms aimed directly for the blonde woman who had caused the confrontation in the first place.

"I guess there's no easy way to settle this then" Garrus sighed as he pushed the blonde back and behind himself and Tali, The Krogan nodded and charged forwards signalling the fight to start.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The Krogans normally masked faces turned into ones filled with malicious smiles as they kicked down hard at the ground and began to charge forwards, With so much speed and ferocity Alianna could have almost sworn she had seen it all before. Stumbling backwards slightly the blonde watched as the Qurian and Turian she had just acquainted pulled out their weapons and took aim at the approaching Krogan.

With a quick burst of rounds the Turian- Garrus released fire first, His rifle sending the bullets into the approaching males, Only as they met their target the bright blue glow of shields filled the surrounding area as its shields absorbed the damage. Laughing the male slowed as it reached around to its back and pulled out its own weapon which looked suspiciously like a shotgun. Gasping Alianna stepped forwards ever so slightly as the Quarian also turned her bullets on the closest male. Once again the Krogan charged forwards, The loud crashes of his metallic boots filling their air as he pummelled towards them.

_"Now Im only telling you this…. because if I need you to cover my six I need someone who is actually good at shooting down Krogan!" A male Krogan laughed as she stood beside it in what looked like a cargo area. A soft mist covered the floor around the blonde as it poured out of what looked like a tank, Glancing down and around Alianna spotted a different symbol to the one which was on the remains of her old clothing, This one was yellow and black._

_"OI" The krogan joked as he punched the blonde in the arm with enough force so it would bruise, Ringing her attention inwards she raised an eyebrow as the creature stood straighter. "You would never win in close combat with a Krogan-"_

_"Your telling me-" The blonde mumbled as she rolled her eyes._

_"So what you need it accuracy on your side… A Krogans armour has a weak spot just-"_

"WATCH OUT!" Tali shouted as she dove to the side, Driving her arms around the human as she pushed them both out the way of the approaching male. Falling to the floor Alianna struck her head again causing it to ache even more than it already had with the memory. Tilting her head to the side, the blonde watched as the creature crashed into the wall and grunted ever so softly. The surrounding concrete beginning to crumble as he pulled himself from the impact crater he had created. Spotting her moment she climbed to her feet with the Quarian, Both of them backing up to the wall to the side as enemies came in both directions.

"KILL HER!" One of the Krogans called to her right, Spinning her head the blonde frowned as s bullet was shot at the wall beside her, Its impact sending dust into her eyes and causing her to stumble back a little further. Her hands re-adjusting her hood again. Although her mind remained transfixed on the images she had seen as she focused on the memory. What had the male Krogan been saying, There was a weakness In their armour-

"TALI TAKE HER AWAY BACK TO THE-" Garrus bellowed, However he was cut off as a Krogan fired another round of Shotgun shells towards him, The first fire hit its target square in the chest knocking out the Turians shields immediately. Stepping forwards the Quarian beside her took aim at the very same Krogan, Her pistol charging as she released a large burst of energy, with a deafening screech the male fell to the floor in pain as the bullet had hit its target. However instead of staying down his body began to shimmer in a yellow light as its shields and armour regenerated.

"GARRUS-" Tali shouted after clearing the emanate danger, the Turian glanced over towards her as his mandibles twitched into a small smile, "IF WE RETREAT GARRUS-"

"GO GET SUPPORT!" The Turian called as it ditched its rifle and turned to the longer, Much more elegant sniper strapped to its back. Alianna watched as Garrus turned and aimed at the Krogan, His first shot taking out ones shields and life. The blonde gasped as familiarity began to ring at her mind again, The soft throb in her temples informing her of a possible memory again. Shaking her head the woman carried on eyeing the Turian. Following the dark blue lines across his armour she stopped when she spotted the remains of what looked like another gun- One that she could use and possibly defeat the Krogan. Afterall this was her fault. This was her battle.

Glancing to the side she noticed the other male recovering from his run into the wall fast, His hands clutching at the shotgun in his small hands as he turned and staggered towards them. Feeling the Quarian grab her arm to lead her away Alianna pulled away, Her hands splaying outwards as she brought up a small biotic shield to protect her from any stray shots. With a deep breathe she ran.

Adrenaline coursed through the blonde's body as she bolted across the middle of the battlefield, Her eyes narrowing on her target as everything around her seemed to slow.

"GET HER!" A Krogan bellowed as the ones to her right took aim, Frowning the blonde jumped upwards and kicked her legs out sending her to the floor and skidding over towards the Turian, Just as the males let fire where her head once was positioned. Slowly time restored itself as Alianna crashed into the Turian sending him staggering back to the side of the railing. Pressing her back against the stall the woman turned to Garrus, Her hands sneaking around his back as she pulled out the burnt up rifle and pulled its ammo clip back. Somehow it all seemed natural to hold the gun, Its grip was exactly moulded into the shape of her hand, All five fingers of them.

"Wait a second- What are-"

Alianna smirked at the sign of armour-piercing ammo and brought the gun upwards and towards the Krogan which had been at their six, His face was filled with a sickening smile as it brought its shotgun up to shoot them. Doing the same Alianna brought her eye closer as she aimed for the right-side of the males chest, Her breathing slowing as she pressed down on the trigger slowly, releasing a burst of three rounds into its side. However as she did the Krogan also did the same, The loud crunch of the shotgun filled the air as it recoiled back into its stunned user.

Alianna felt her shields go at the impact immediately, Winding her as she lowered the gun slowly to the floor. For the Krogan male a blue glow surrounded him as the males shields finally went down, Leaving the rest of her aim to crash into his unprotected side. The Turian and Human watched as the male fell forwards to the floor, His own body beginning to shimmer in the same regenerative light again. Sighing in relief the blonde relaxed further into the cover as the alien beside her pulled his gun around and fired a shot into the same male, Ceasing the regenerating and leaving him cold on the floor.

Allowing his own gun to drop Garrus tilted his head to the side allowing himself to stare at her a moment longer before climbing over the side and eyeing up the rest of the Krogan enemies, However all he saw were the retreating bodies of the males as they had lost their leader. Sighing with relief the Turian slid down the side as-well as he glanced across to Tali, Who stood with her pistol still clutched in her hands. Slowly the human woman shifted in her spot as she turned and looked at the Turian beside her,

"Who are you?" Garrus asked as he peered at the woman in detail. Alianna took a deep breathe as he heart continued to race a little quicker than she had wanted. Looking away she bit her lip as she considered her answer, Tali was beginning to wander over slowly her own eyes locked on the blonde as she ran a scan of the surroundings from a glowing orange tool on her wrist.

The Turian coughed as he caught the blondes attention again, Rolling her eyes the woman rested her head back against the cover again, Not realising most of her weight was still pressed into the Turian.

"I- I- Call myself Alianna- But-" Alianna began however as she did sharp pain shot through her abdomen causing her to clutch at it tightly, Frowning the woman pulled her hand away slowly to expose it covered in a thick crimson blood.

_"We did it Anderson" She spoke naturally as she clutched at her side, the precise place of her scar. Pulling her hand away the woman sighed as she realised it was coated in a thick crimson blood, Her life was slowly slipping away through her fingertips. And there was nothing she could do._

"Alianna?" Garrus questioned as he too spotted the thick blood coating the woman's hands, The blonde felt her head spin as the loss of blood began to make her nauseas. Pushing back harder against the cover she slowly allowed her eyes to follow the Quarian and Turian who stood beside her, Their hands pressed to their ears as they talked to themselves.

"Alianna, We need you to try and stay awake?" Tali asked as she crouched down lower, A orange tool on her hand appearing from nothing as she waved it over her body, "Garrus- She-"

Alianna eyes began to flutter as she dipped in and out of consciousness, Meaning she was struggling to even here a coherent sentence from the now blurry figures which hovered above her,

"Blood" Tali finished as she turned back to the blonde, The Turian also crouched down as it placed its three fingered hand on her shoulder and squeezed it tightly in comfort, Its mandibles twitching slightly.

"Thankyou-" Garrus mumbled, Alianna smiled as she realised what he was thanking her for. "If you hadn't of covered my six then-"

"Im getting some strange readings…" Tali murmured as she closed slowly turned her attention to the womans chest and head.

Slowly Alianna's surroundings began to blur as her eyes struggled to stay open, Ignoring Tali as she remained staring at the Turian, "That's…." Alianna gasped as the pain shot down her body again. Tali sighed as she went to remove the blondes hood so that she could see her face. However as she did the woman grabbed the Quarians wrist and pulled it away.

"No- They… will…. Come…." Alianna whispered as a warning, Her eyes filled with a watery panic as dark spots began to invade her vision again, Tali pulled her arm away slowly, Her eyes narrowing slightly.

"I need to check your eyes and temperature-"

"I think I would know…. If something was wrong-"

"No" Garrus commanded as he reached his hand forwards to pull back the womans hood instead, Alianna raised her own hands weakly however they weren't enough to stop the Turian from pulling it back and exposing her to the soft light around them. Blinking slowly the woman struggled to see past the blinding lights as they assaulted her eyes suddenly.

Slowly however she began to make out more and more objects, Tali was hovering over her with her omni-tool flashing a warning message with intricate details plastered over it. The Taurian however was leaned backwards; His mandibles slightly ajar as he stared at the woman in detail. A loud screech of engines began to fill the air as a small shuttle arrived on the scene, the stabilisers either side spluttering alive as it allowed itself to hover over the un-even surface. Slowly the blondes eyes closed for the last time, Succumbing her back to the black oblivion of which she was all too familiar with.

"Shepard?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

With a frantic walk a turian marched through the glass sliding doors which linked the c-se office to the rest of the market. The dark blue uniform he wore was tainted ever so slightly with the dark markings of his clan and the crimson blood of past foes. The creature had refused to clean it, After all it did show his authority and renegade personality. Storming forwards the creature straightened its back significantly as it approached the single human behind the metallic desk. Glancing upwards the organic leaned back further into its recliner as its dark eyes passed over the surface of the turian c-sec officer.

"Sidonis!" The human stated suddenly as the turian's image flashed up onto his screen, the credentials and powers blinking furiously as it did. Sitting straighter the human forced on a panicked smile, The turian smirked as he came to a stop beside the metallic desk, Its long talons resting against the edge as he leaned inwards to the much smaller, fragile assistant.

"Run along assistant castle- I need to interrogate out prisoner-" Sidonis smirked as he gestured towards the comm link behind the creature. Nodding the assistant tapped away furiously at the screens, His palms shimmering with the thin layer of sweat which had formed. After a few moments the screen behind him fuzzed with static.

"Anything else sir?" The human asked innocently as it eyed its leader, shaking his head Sidonis watched with pleasure as the weak assistant scurried away from the main room. Staying where he was the turian waited until the doors bolted closed again before wandering over towards the screen, His omni-tool lighting upwards as the image of Jona sederis appeared before him. Smirking the asari rolled her eyes as she nodded towards the turian,

"These meeting's are starting to become more and more frequent Sidonis-" Jona teased as she edged closer to the camera, Her eyes narrowing ever so slightly and scanning the room behind him. "Its starting to become more of an annoyance-"

"I have a viable reason for this Jona-" Sidonis cut the asari off as he glanced back to the door, The adrenalin within his blood pumping harder and faster than ever before. The turian relaxed slightly and wandered backwards into the same position that commander Shepard has been in when talking to the asari before. The link being enough to cause recognition to flood the asari's marked face.

"She's awake" Jona stated with a manic laugh to follow, Her hands appearing onto the slightly crackled comm as she rubbed them quickly with anticipation. "Good- Then we can begin our plan-"

"A small problem" Sidnois muttered slowly, causing the asari's smile to drop immediately. With dark eyes the crazed woman leaned closer,

"What is this 'problem'?" Jona asked, The tension in her voice sharp enough to cut an armoured krogans arm off. "Is she not taking well to our training, I need her under my rule Sidonis- No memories allowed until she's ready-"

"The subject…. She's… escaped" Sidonis muttered again his eyes avoiding the asari's as the images of the blonde flashed before his mind. Her panicked face filling his mind as she bolted off into the crowds.

"You let her escape!" Jona yelled her hands screwing tightly into fists as her biotics began to rage beyond control, setting off a small warning beside the screen. "I thought we were prepared-"

"It was sudden" Sidonis muttered as he repeated what he had been told by the scientists, "It was strange, As if something had physically dragged her from the depths of her coma completely-"

"I DON'T NEED FANCY TALK LIKE THIS!" Jona bellowed, Her face contorted with rage, "WHY DID YOU LET HER ESCAPE!"

"We went after her- But then… Then Garrus and the other spectre turned up-" Sidonis explained his eyes narrowing at the mention of his old team-mates name. After Shepard had prevented the turian from shooting him sidonis had decided to change. Enlisting into the c-sec the turian had worked about his problems and up the ranks, Even helping the alliance fight against the reapers. But when the reapers were destroyed along with Shepard the turian discovered his life was lacking the same edge he had received when betraying Garrus's group. He had to return to his life of crime. And how else than through helping Jona? The more feared Merc leader in the whole of the citadel.

"Garrus? Why didn't you take him out! You seek revenge!" Jona yelled again her anger swelling and causing her eyes to begin to glow a harsh, cold blue.

"If I had I would have exposed myself- Affecting our plan! I travelled back here as fast as I can-"

"MY PLAN!" The asari bellowed as her biotics began to calm, "You work for me Sidonis- But as always you speak sense-"

"If I had been revealed then releasing you would have been much more difficult-" Sidonis explained as he leaned closer to the comm, His voice becoming lower as he glanced around the room. His eyes narrowing on the door his assistant had passed through only moments before.

"Then we must act quickly, After-all she will begin to remember who she is-" Jona paused, "Oh how blood will cover the floor when I get out of this cell-"

"What do you-"

"Sidonis you have done enough" Jona paused as she smirked, "You shall release me soon- First send that Zara sa' raven in search for her- we need to prevent her from remembering"

Sindonis nodded and closed the comm link, His head dipping as he turned away and wandered across to the computer beside the desk. His talons clicking away at the screens as he deleted the video of the transaction from the hardrive and external hardrive. C-sec never had more than two hardrives to store data, Anymore and it would become more noticeable to a tech's eyes. Smirking the turian straightened himself up taller as he wandered over towards one of the nearby windows to the citadel. He had travelled back from Omega as fast as he could, The sleepless travel causing his mind to remain clouded. He was accountable for mistakes. And with the subject destined to arrive any time soon he needed to be on top of his game.

"CASTLE!" The turian bellowed, As soon as he had spoken the words the human assistant stumbled through the doors, A small smile filling its features as it inclined its head.

"Im taking a rest- I had a sleepless travel- Keep an eye on her while im gone" Sidonis ordered as he gestured towards the video stream of jona. Nodding the human settled back down into his chair beside the desk. His eyes wide and avoiding his master as the turian walked through the room and out the doors, Back to storming through the market. Sighing with relief the human settled back down into his chair, His panicked façade dropping as he adopted a new persona. Hands hovering over the screen the man brought up his own external hardrive which had been connected manually to the outside of the drive. With a flash of his basic omni-tool a slightly poor video of sidonis and Jona's transaction was brought up on his tool. It was enough to bring the traitor down.

With wide eyes the assistant smirked, Leaning further back into the leather recliner as he stared at the image of Jona in the cell. "Got-cha"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The shuttle clattered and groaned as it was tossed to the side, its descent into citadel space slowing dramatically at the sight of such busy traffic. The arms of the large structure had remained splayed wide, as far as they could since the day of the reapers destruction; Its destination once again inside a nebula orbiting a newly formed star. Clusters of bright lights sparkled; over the surface of the arms, work on improvements was still being made.

Inside the shuttle Garrus stood off to the side beside Tali, His arm wrapped around a nearby chair as he stayed away from the mass of people on the floor. Doctors, men, women and alien alike were crowded around the blonde; as their hands sought for medi-gel and other applicants to try and stem the bleeding. Slowly a human stood upwards, His head nodding once before turning to the quarian and turian behind him,

"It doesn't look so good-" The human announced, His eyes tracing back to his patient once more, "She needs to be taken back to Huerta Memorial hospital"

Tali nodded slowly, as if agreeing to the statement- It was the same place Thane had spent his last hours, And from the way Shepard had described it, it was as good a place as any to die. Garrus's reaction was a stark contrast to Tali's, shaking his head the turian pushed away from the seat as his mandibles twitched slightly.

"No-" The turian declared as he glanced back the human and caught a glimpse of the blonde. It had to be more than a coincidence, "She has to see Dr Chawkas-"

"Dr Chawkas was a part of the Normandy-" The human countered, His hand lashing outwards as he used it to help empathise his point, "The Normandy is no longer running, the crew had split up after-"

"Shepard?" Garrus supplied at the man's silence, Slowly the human nodded and stood straighter once again. His hands locked together as he brushed them off,

"They are spread across the galaxy- some being hunted by the alliance and what's left of Cerberus for their crimes…" The human finished, "There's no hope-"

"There is always hope" Tali countered as she glanced up to Garrus, The turian twitched his mandibles into a smile as he turned back to the human,

"We will find Chawkas, Just make sure you patch…. Alianna…. Up enough so that she doesn't bleed out-" Garrus finished, His tone tinged with authority as he watched the human nod and incline his head before returning to his patient. Leaning back the turian sighed as he risked a glance at the blonde on the floor again, His eyes narrowing as recognition assaulted his mind once more. It had to be more than a coincidence that Alianna had exactly the same attitude to Shepard, Had exactly the same battle moves and exactly the same facial scars and expression as the woman who had died on the day the crucible fired. Although the turian realised the truth was more likely to be down to chance, Coincidence and luck he couldn't have helped the small blossom of hope which bloomed within his chest when he first saw her. He couldn't help the fact he had whispered her name,

"_Shepard"_

_"_Garrus" Tali hissed as she turned and stared out of the windscreen of the shuttle, Her mask glistening in the lights of the citadel. Turning the turian released his uptight guard as he prepared himself for the questions that were to come,

"Tali?" Garrus copied as waited beside her.

The quarian sighed as she tilted her head to the side ever so slightly, "I don't know what your doing-"

"Tali" Garrus interrupted, this time with a more innocent tone which was out of persona for the tall, strong turian. "Tali- doesn't Alianna remind you of someone… very close?"

Turning Tali glanced black at the blonde woman on the floor, Her face pulled into one of recognition before being removed her face remaining stoic as she locked her eyes with the turian once again.

"I see a blonde woman who had a run in with the Krogan" Tali stated sadly, "However much I wish it was… her… All the facts point to it being just pure coincidence, Shepard may have cheated death the first time but even you saw what remained of the crucible"

"But-"

"But" Tali cut in, "Ill come with you to take her to Chawkas, She is a better doctor after all- But only because I feel guilty an innocent got hurt in that fight"

Nodding Garrus moved away from the quarian, His eyes falling to the floor in contemplation as he remembered his commander once again. It was something he seemed to be doing constantly since the fateful day, since they shared their final words of light hearted encouragement. _"If you are in that bar… Ill be needing a large glass"_

_"**EMERGENCY MEDICAL TEAM STANDING BY!" **_All attention turned to one of medics as he stood upwards slowly, His hand clicking down to the radio on his side.

"Will be needing blood transfusions" The medic hissed back before meeting Garrus's glare, Turning the man walked off to the far corner of the shuttle his hand still on the radio as he continued to radio in a short report.

The sooner they get to Chawkas the better it would be for Garrus, After-all she would be able to tell him once and for all whether it was luck. If anyone knew Shepard it was the doctor, She knew the commanders body better than the person herself, All the implants, the complications- it was second nature to the doctor who saw her commander as a patient almost three times every week.

"She really does need to go to Huerta Memorial- Look if you want this Chawkas to see her atleast let her be stationed there!" The medic questioned as he turned and eyed the turian before him, "God knows how long it will take you to find the doctor anyway!"

Nodding Garrus waved his hand as the shuttle slowed to a stop and docked with the station. Slowly the pilot turned in his chair slowly as he eyed the people in his shuttle. The Turian turned and met the man in the eyes, Nodding once as a thanks.

"The doors will open soon-" The pilot stated blandly, His voice deep and croaky. As if on cue the soors hissed open, the screeching of metal rubbing against metal causing the shuttle to vibrate as the bright white lights from the other side assaulted their eyes. Blinking twice Garrus corrected his vision as the frantic shouts and orders began.

Dark figures suddenly swooped into the metal hull, Pulling a small bed trolley along with them as they did. Watching in awe the Turian witnessed the panic lifting of a body onto the bed before disappearing from the small shuttle once again, Wandering out of the shuttle the Turian eyed his surroundings. They were at the hospital, Only there had been a few changes. As soon as he had stepped out the hull he had seen the name.

Wandering forwards towards a wall the alien sighed as he caught a glance of Tali doing the same, Before them was a sign, Pointing towards a wing opposite the direction they had taken Alianna.

**_Shepards wing_**

"Its surprising how much glory a hero gets in their death" Tali murmured as she glanced up towards Garrus, Nodding the Turian agreed with the statement. Humans did such strange things.

The walk to the wing they had taken Alianna was long and in silent, Tali had been frantically tapping away on her omni-tool as she tried to locate Chawkas, The doctor had a tendency to move job to job quickly. Only so far they were having no luck, According to the Alliance the doctor had retired to Horizon just out of their quadrant. But both the Turian and Quarian knew that it wouldn't have for as long as they advertised.

Pushing through the waiting room the two spectres took in their surroundings, The long panes of glass allowed maximum light into the room, Making it less dark and dreary. Sighing at the memory of Thane Tali continued on her frantic searching. Slipping past the queue the quarian signalled over one of the human doctors, While Garrus followed a veil of light over towards one of the windows.

"Is there any news on the patient Alianna?" Tali asked as she took her eyes away from the glowing tool on her wrist, the human pouted slightly before pulling up a data-pad, Her eyes skimming the small text before a smile graced her face.

"Yes she's stable but isn't in the condition to have visitors at the moment" The human informed, Tali nodded affirmatively and turned away, Her feet clanking against the tile floor as she made her way back to the window where Garrus was standing.

"Any news?" The Turian asked as he glanced down at his partner,

"Alianna is stable but Chawkas?" The quarian paused and simply shook her head. Sighing the Garrus screwed his talons into a fist as he leaned back on one of his legs,

"Last time Chawkas disappeared she turned up here, Prehaps asking one of the people at the reception would provide some suffice?" Tali asked as she stepped back away from Garrus, Her mask glistening from the water below them. The memorial hospital had always had an angelic quality about it, perhaps it was why so many didn't mind spending their final hours there. It was just a shame that their commander had spent them watching her world burn.

"Worth a shot" Garrus shrugged as he knocked Tali from her reverie. Turning he marched pass the Quarian, His hand leaning against the reception side as he called over the same human who had served Tali before. Frowning the woman stumbled over,

"Is everything okay sir?" The girl asked as she tilted her head to the side, Garrus sighed and leaned closer,

"I want you to look in your staff records for a Dr Chawkas" The Turian ordered as he kept leaning against the side, His casual phase and persona beginning to wear off however at his impatience.

"Im afraid I cant do that-"

"I have a spectre status" Garrus cut in. The girl seemed stunned at first before shaking her head and forcing on a small smile once again,

"Oh sorry- Sure- Um" She turned once again to the monitor before her, Narrowing her eyes the girl focused on the images and small text which scrolled up its surface. Tilted her head she shook it once,

"I…The records were destroyed after the crucible was fired, We lost our records from before that and only have the new ones- Let me ask Dr Shears and see if she knows" The young woman excused herself as she slipped around the back, Her figure disappearing among the mass of figures as she went off on her small mission. Bringing a hand to his face the Turian stood straighter as he turned his back to the reception desk. Perhaps this was all a wild goose chase, He could even be going mad- Afterall he was refusing to believe his commander was dead. If he wasn't going mad then the Turian was fairly certain that the people around him thought he was.

Wandering over Tali shook her head as she closed her Omni-tool, Her eyes saddened, "I couldn't find anything- nothing- I couldn't even find anything on Miranda-"

"To be fair Miranda is on the run from the Alliance-" Garrus cut in with a small smirk, Smiling Tali nodded as well before her face seemed to freeze; Her eyes locked with a figure standing directly behind Garrus. The Turian watched the woman before her as the faint smile filled her mask,

"Ughm- Excuse me?"

Garrus turned as he realised the younger girl had returned with a much older woman beside her, And it didn't take him long at all to identify who she really was. Smiling the silver haired woman met both of the aliens before her in the eyes before glancing back at the trainee beside her.

"This is Dr Shears, One of our most well decorated doctors here-" The girl introduced, Holding her hand out the silver haired woman winked at Garrus once, The wrinkles around her eyes becoming more detailed and prominent as her face lit upwards.

"No need for introductions Lia-" The doctor smirked as she shook the Turians hand frantically, Turning the older woman hugged the quarian tightly. "These are some old friends of mine-"

Nodding Lia the trainee excused herself as she slipped back behind the desk to attend to her neck patient, Shaking her head from her transfixed gaze the doctor laughed to herself lightly, "Come lets talk somewhere in private-", Turning the older woman beckoned them off to the side and towards a side room. Slipping into the sterilized room the two aliens turned in time to see the human close the door and lock it with a soft click. Her omni-tool on her wrist lighting up as she typed frantically away to book the room and call it off limits within the hospitals mainframe.

"There" She sighed as she smirked, Turning back to face her occupants, "Now we won't be disturbed"

"Chawkas?" Tali questioned as she eyed the woman suspiciously, Nodding the doctor portrayed an open smile as she crossed her arms and leant to one side.

"Garrus, Tali" The doctor acknowledged in the same tone, "I hate to sound awfully off putting but what does the Alliance want from me now?"

"We're not here on behalf of the Aliannce-" Garrus provided as he stepped forwards, His senses beginning to become nauseas from the potent smell in the room, "But what _are_ you doing here Chawkas?"

"I could ask the same for you" The human smirked as she wandered across the room and picked up one of her PDA's,

"The Alliance Database says you have retired?" Tali asked as she brought up her omni-tool to show the doctor, With a wave of her aging hand the woman nodded slowly,

"Yes I tried that route but it didn't provide me with the same rush I used to get from helping soldiers" The woman croaked as she sat down on one of the nearest chairs, Her eyes locked on the Turian as he stood off to the side slightly. "Just like I had told Shepard…"

"Why did you come here then?" Garrus cut in, noticing her attention was directed straight towards himself.

"Because I have no intention of returning back to the Alliance-" The doctor stated, Her voice harsh and angered, "Not after what happened with Shepard- They abandoned her… We abandoned her… And then the search party- A day? Tonnes of rubble and they give up after a day!"

Garrus dipped his head slightly as he remember being in the cockpit with Joker as the radio came in, How Ashley had stepped forwards and told him to give up. Reining his thoughts in the Turian shook his head as he stepped closer,

"They gave up too easily" Garrus admitted as he sighed,

Tali tilted her head slightly, "But you have to see it from their view, If Andersons body was found then hope…"

"It wasn't a matter of hope Tali" Chawkas cut in, However her persona lightened slightly as she realised they were probably missing their commander as much as her.

"I know its wrong but we need your help- With the girl- Alianna" Garrus cut in, him being the voice of reason. Smiling Chawkas nodded slowly as she casted her mind back,

"Oh the woman who came in with the injury to the chest?" The doctor stated with raised eyebrows, "I wasn't put on the case but even I could tell a krogan's work when I see it"

"You have much practice- Of course being stuck on a ship with Wreav, Wrex and Grunt would have helped" Garrus smirked as he moved around the room, His pace small and slightly frantic.

"I know, And its enough to lead me to the suspicion that you two had something to do with this" Chawkas smirked,

"She was a civilian casualty" Tali interrupted, "We were hoping you could take a look at her-"

"Out of all the doctors- You personally request me-" The doctor paused as her gaze narrowed suspiciously, She used to love the conversations she spent with the Quarian. "What makes her so special then?"

"We feel guilty about her being injured- You're the best we know" Tali supplied as she glanced towards Garrus, The Turian nodded silently however Chawkas didn't buy it.

"Its something else isn't it Garrus" Chawkas teased as she stood upwards from the chair she had been lounging in.

"We need you to look her over- Tell us… me if you…recognise anything" Garrus supplied. Chawkas nodded slowly and clapped her hands together as she lead the way back out the room, Her stride filled with confidence.

"Of course Garrus- You two are close friends" Chawkas smirked as she pushed her way through the patient waiting area, "Lets take a look"


End file.
